familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Stephentown, New York
Stephentown is a town in Rensselaer County, New York, United States. The population was 2,903 at the 2010 census. The town is named after Stephen Van Rensselaer. The town is in the southeast corner of the county. According to a sign on the southern border of Stephentown, the town claims to be the only Stephentown on Earth. History Stephentown was first settled around 1765. The town was formed in 1788, from the East Manor of Rensselaerwyck District. The Stephentown pioneers were from New England, primarily Rhode Island and Connecticut, and arrived from the southeast. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of , of which, of it is land and of it (0.16%) is water. The south town line is the border of Columbia County, New York, and the east town line is the border of Massachusetts. The western and central portions of the town are part of the Rensselaer Plateau. Demographics As of the census of 2010, there were 2,903 people, 1,141 households, and 838 families residing in the town. The population density was 49.8 people per square mile (19.1/km²). There were 1,339 housing units at an average density of 23.1 per square mile (8.9/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 96.7% White, 0.31% African American, 0.21% Native American, 0.14% Asian, 0.07% Pacific Islander,and 0.77% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 3.11% of the population. There were 1,141 households out of which 35.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.5% were married couples living together, 8.2% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.2% were non-families. 21.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.54 and the average family size was 2.94. In the town the population was spread out with 25.7% under the age of 18, 6.8% from 18 to 24, 31.1% from 25 to 44, 26.1% from 45 to 64, and 10.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 96.0 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 99.3 males. The median income for a household in the town was $59,769, and the median income for a family was $61,347. Males had a median income of $31,535 versus $26,611 for females. The per capita income for the town was $25,352. About 5.7% of families and 6.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.0% of those under age 18 and 7.0% of those age 65 or over. Communities and locations in Stephentown *Cherry Plain State Park – Only a small south section of the state park is in the north part of the town. *East Nassau – The east part of the Village of East Nassau is located at the western town line. *'Garfield' – A hamlet southwest of Stephentown village. *'North Stephentown' – A hamlet near the north town line on Route 22. *'Stephentown' – The hamlet of Stephentown is in the eastern part of the town. *'Stephentown Center' – A hamlet northwest of Stephentown village. It was formerly called "Mechanicville." *'Stephentown Flats' – A former community south of Stephentown village. *'West Stephentown' – A hamlet near the west town line. *'Wyomanock' – A hamlet south of Stephentown village on Route 22. References Further reading * * * * External links * Early history of Stephentown * Stephentown Genealogy Category:Towns in New York Category:Towns in Rensselaer County, New York Category:Stephentown, New York